


High School Reunion (Logince)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy, High School, I kind of just love logince okay, Just a little somethin' somethin', M/M, No Angst, Remy's my favourite and I just have to shoehorn him into everything it's fine, School Reunion, don't look at me, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: Remy Louis is throwing a reunion party for the alumni of his small-town high school.Logan Holmes has had a glow up, and Roman Knightley is very gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	High School Reunion (Logince)

Good lord, Roman did not want to be here.

He was standing outside his old high school, staring up at the large brick building like it was holding him at gunpoint. It had been ten years since he'd graduated from here, and the alumni of the school had organized a reunion here for his graduating class. Tonight. Just inside those door.

Roman had absolutely zero desire to be here again.

It's not like the building was full of bad memories, because it wasn't. It was the opposite, actually. Some of the best years of his life had been in high school. He had been the all star player on countless sports teams, and had been the captain of the improv club. He was prom king. He had done well socially, one of the popular kids. It almost felt like... like he'd peaked then. He now was in a desk job that he wasn't crazy about, because it's what payed the bills. The town that he was from, where he was now, was a pretty conservative town. Racist, homophobic, the whole package. He'd been forced away from here over something he couldn't control. The happy memories haunted him.

The fact that he had come back here at all was a surprise to even himself. But, all of his old friends were going, and had reached out over social media asking him to come back. He couldn't say no. Besides, no one here knew he was gay, so he could be in and out and never come back. No harm done, right?

So, he put on his most dazzling phoney smile, and entered the building.

Honestly, it felt like he was back in school. The red solo cups full of cheap liquor, and loud music in the gymnasium, and the fact that it was full of people who he'd known a lifetime ago...

"Well _fuck me_." A voice came from behind him as soon as he walked into the gym. "Roman Knightley. Is that you?"

Roman turned around, to see a slim man with dark sunglasses pushed back into his styled hair. His leather jacket pulled tightly around himself, and a phone in his hand. "Remy Louis." Roman couldn't help that his grin became a little more genuine. He looked around at the decorated gym. "I should've known that you were the one to set this up."

Remy laughed. "Yep, I still got it." He had always thrown the best house parties back in school. The kind that got noise complaints, and it was all about how many shots they could down before the police inevitably showed up. Speaking of shots, if Roman knew anything about Remy, he would have a makeshift bar somewhere in the building.

As if reading his mind, Remy handed him a drink that looked like house beer. Roman took a swig, knowing that he'd need it. Yep, it was dollar-store beer.

Remy decked him in the shoulder. "So how have you been? You like dropped off the map after grad. I kind of thought you died." He joked, laughing a little.

Roman laughed along awkwardly. "Ha, yeah. I just needed to get out, you know? I had big dreams or whatever."

"Oh yeah? How's that going?"

Roman said nothing.

Remy laughed again. "Don't worry, I settled too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I own a coffee shop now."

"Oh really?" Roman asked, eyes combing through the growing crowd of people. Remy started rambling on about his new shop, but Roman wasn't paying attention. He had found something more interesting to pay attention to.

Leaning against the wall, a couple of meters away, was a guy. A tall, slender, stoic guy. A guy with dark brown, almost black hair that looked like it was neatly styled. Way too neat for a reunion party. He had an angular face and dark eyes, and wore black clothes with the exception of his blue tie. He had smart-looking black glasses, that tied together the "hot nerd" style that Roman couldn't help but admit he was totally rocking.

There wasn't anyone around him, he seemed happy to observe the others mingling in the low lighting, with his pale fingers wrapped around a red solo cup. Roman felt his heart start to beat a little faster, and damn it why did he have to be so _gay all the time_?

"Uh, Remy." Roman said, interrupting the other's story. "Who's that?"

"Hm?" Remy looked behind him, following Roman's gaze to the young man. "Oh! That's Logan Holmes."

Roman almost choked. " _Logan Holmes_?"

There was no way that _that_ was Logan Holmes. Logan was the lanky geek who ate lunch in the library, and who ran the school newspaper. He was the one who walked with limbs that seemed to be longer than he thought they were. He was the "pleasure to have in class" kid that every single teacher always said that the others should be like. He wore nothing but sci-fi T-Shirts or bowties, and he had braces. He didn't do staying out late, he didn't do friends, and he _didn't do parties_. He was at the near bottom of the social ladder, but he still always seemed to have thought that he was better than everyone else.

"Yeah, I know right? Someone had a glow-up." Remy chuckled. "I was honestly surprised that he showed up, though. He never came to any parties back in school."

"No kidding..." Roman tore his eyes away from the man over there. Logan.

Remy continued to chat with him for a bit, and Roman tried his best to stop thinking about Logan. He could feel the tingle from the alcohol setting in, and he tried to loosen up a little. It was only one night, he could do this. After a bit of meaningless banter, Roman's eyes flickered to over Remy's shoulder, and beyond to wear Logan had been standing. "Had been", because he wasn't there now. Where had he gone?

Wait a minute... why did he care?

"Well, Ro." Roman winced at the old nickname. "I'm going to go talk to some others, you know, mingle and stuff. It was nice catching up!"

"Oh, uh... Yeah, it was."

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." Remy gave him a little salute, before sauntering off into the crowd. Roman watched him go, before he too started to move. He slipped between people throughout the gym, stopping a couple of times to talk to people that he recognized.

It felt like he was reliving his high school days, running into people in the hallways. But, of course, he wasn't. He was reminded of that when he accidentally walked full force into someone, and was knocked out of his daze. He was a couple of drinks in at this point, and wasn't really paying that much attention to his surroundings.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry." Roman said, pushing himself off of the person hurriedly.

"No worries."

Roman blinked a couple times as he realized who he'd walked into. "Logan Holmes?"

Logan nodded. "Roman Knightley."

"Wow it's uh... it's been so long."

"It has." Logan agreed.

"You uh... you look good." Roman said, looking the man up and down. Jeez, he was somehow more attractive up close. Suddenly, Roman realized what he said, and his eyes widened. "I-I mean, not good. No, wait, I mean... it's not that you look _bad_ it's just—"

Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

Why did he get this way around guys? Why did the world hate him?

"I'm sorry." Roman said. "Let me start over. How've you been?"

"Well enough." Logan was looking Roman up and down, without betraying any obvious opinion. Like he was trying to figure him out. It made Roman rock back and forth on his heels self-consciously. "You?"

"Uh... fine." Roman said, raising his voice a bit to be heard over a particularly loud song. "So what are you up to nowadays?"

"I'm a teacher. I teach here, actually." Logan looked up at the roof of the room and gestured around. "That's why I'm at this party at all, my boss told me I should come."

Roman laughed. "I was wondering, actually. I saw you earlier and I was surprised to see _you_ at a party." Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. 'I saw you'? Way to weird someone out, Roman.

Logan frowned a little. Watching Roman very closely.

"So, uh... what do you teach?" Roman asked, trying to save this train wreck.

"Physics and psychology."

Psychology. Of course. Out of all the things that Logan could be an expert in, psychology had to be it.

Maybe he didn't notice that Roman was freaking out about being near him? That he was fumbling in front of an attractive guy like he was a teenager?

But, if his growing smirk was any indication, Logan did know. Because the universe had it out for Roman, apparently.

He had known that coming here was a bad idea.

But, before he could come up with some excuse to get out of this incredibly awkward situation that he'd gotten himself into, Roman felt something touch his hand. He looked down, to see Logan's fingers brushing against his lightly. A small, small hint. But it was more than enough.

Roman looked up at him in surprise, and saw that Logan's eyes were softer, but his smile coy.

"It's kind of loud in here." Logan said, leaning closer to be heard over the music. "Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere more quiet?"

It really did feel like Roman was back in school. The garbage cans filled with empty red cups, and loud music muffled from down the hall, and the fact that he was making out with someone in the supply closet and praying that he wouldn't get caught.


End file.
